Fiebre de Sábado por la Mañana
by BattleAngel
Summary: Sólo una gripa fue necesaria para revelar los verdaderos sentimientos de Hyoga hacia Ikki. Yaoi. Por favor, dejen sus reviews.
1. El Deseo del Cisne

**Primera parte: El deseo del cisne**

–_Hyoga..._

–_Mhhh... Ikki... mmmhhh…_

–_Oh, Hyoga…_

–_Ikki… ah… ah…_

–_Hyoga... Hyoga… Hyoga, Hyoga, Hyoga…_

–_Ah, ah, ah... ¡Ikki! ¡Ikki! ¡Ik–_

¡¡¡¡¡RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGG!

–¡¿¿Eh, qué!

El rubio muchacho se incorporó violentamente, con su corazón latiendo tan rápido que parecía salírsele del pecho. Su cara estaba de un adorable color rojo y su frente perlada de gotas de sudor. Y había algo que sobresalía entre sus sábanas...

–Con un demonio...

En eso, Shun se asomó a su cuarto.

–¡Hey, Hyoga!

Inmediatamente Hyoga puso la almohada sobre su vientre.

–¿Aún no te levantas? Eres tan flojo como mi hermano... Oye ¿estás bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?

–¿Eh? ¡No! Estoy bien, Shun.

–¿No quieres que llame a Saori para que traiga un doctor?

–¡No, no, no! En serio, no te preocupes.

–Mmmm... como quieras... ¿no bajas a desayunar? ¡Hoy voy a hacer huevos con chorizo, una receta mexicana que una fan me envió!

–(Cara de preocupación) M–muchas gracias... eh... sí, en un momento bajo.

Al irse Shun, Hyoga se pasó la mano por la frente.

"Ya van varias veces que tengo ese sueño. ¿Acaso me estoy enamorando? Pero ni siquiera lo conozco bien. A duras penas cruzamos palabra. Y cuando hablamos, sólo me insulta. Entonces ¿porqué este deseo tan obsesivo?"

"Estúpido deseo..."

Al poco tiempo, ya estaban casi todos desayunando y platicando en el comedor. Sólo Hyoga estaba muy callado. El que hablaba hasta por los codos era Shun.

–...Y entonces yo le dije: "Oiga, no debería maltratar así a ese pobre animal" y luego me contestó: "¿Y a ti qué te importa, 'niña' estúpida?" y eso me hizo enojar y que le lanzo la cadena–

Seiya casi escupe el café.

–¡¿Pero Shun, cómo pudiste atacar así a un civil! Sabes que somos caballeros de Atena, defendemos a la humanidad, no la masacramos...

Shiru bajó un poco el periódico que estaba leyendo.

–Aunque haya cada idiota que sí merezca morir...

Shun sólo se encogió de hombros.

–Bueno, de hecho no la dirigí hacia él, sino a la rama del árbol que estaba directamente sobre él, así que en realidad hice dos servicios a la humanidad: podé un árbol y el mundo se libró de un estúpido más...

Todos se quedaron en shock.

–¡¡¿¿¿QUÉEEEEE!

–... por una semana, lo que tardará en quitarse el collarín. ¿O qué entendieron?

–Aaaahh...

En eso entró Ikki al comedor, desaliñado y con grandes ojeras. La cara de Shun se iluminó y la de Hyoga se sonrojó un poco.

–¡Hermanooo! ¡Qué cara tan espantosa tienes! ¿Quieres que te prepare un café?

Por toda contestación, Shun sólo obtuvo un gruñido.

–¡Bien! ¿Sin azúcar, verdad?

Otro gruñido.

–¿Y no quieres probar este desayuno?

Más gruñidos.

–No, no, no, ya todos comieron y te guardaron tu parte, así que no te vas a negar, ten, aquí está tu plato y tu café para que te lo lleves. Ahorita te busco unas pastillas.

Ikki sólo murmuró algo, estornudó y regresó a su habitación.

–¡De nada, hermano! ¡Yo también te quiero! Saori, ¿podrías llamar a un doctor? Ikki pescó un resfriado y se siente un poco mareado.

–Shun, aún no sé cómo le entiendes...

–¿Qué dices, Seiya? ¿ustedes no? Pero si estaba clarísimo...

En eso Hyoga se levantó de la mesa

–¿Ya te vas, Hyoga? ¿Vas a tu cuarto? ¿Me haces un favor? ¿Le llevas estas pastillas a Ikki? Le dices que se tome dos, que en un momento más viene el doctor y que si necesita algo me mande avisar con Tatsumi o quien esté más a la mano.

–Shun, aún no sé cómo aguantas tanto aliento...

–Es muy fácil, Seiya, primero tomas mucho aire y después...

Cansado de oir tanta tontería, Hyoga salió del comedor, aún sin decidir dirigirse al gimnasio a entrenar o al cuarto de Ikki... claro que había dicho que llevaría las pastillas, pero... arrrgh... bueno, al menos Ikki sí se veía realmente espantoso, con lo que Hyoga esperaba no sonrojarse en su presencia.

"Valiente imbécil, debería darme vergüenza el que me dé vergüenza estar junto a Ikki".

Hyoga tocó suavemente a la puerta de Ikki. Sólo se oyeron unos gruñidos.

"Eso me gano por andar haciendo mandados"

Y abriendo la puerta de un empujón, Hyoga entró a la habitación.

–Shun te manda las past–

Ikki estaba desnudo, apenas iba a colocarse una toalla alrededor. Rojo de ira y mirando con furia al cisne, le gritó:

–¡¿Y quién demonios te crees tú para entrar así en mi territorio!

Por un momento, Hyoga se sintió dividido: una parte de él quería correr muy lejos, avergonzada por lo que había visto; otra quería gritarle aún más alto y lanzarle una ejecución aurora, para que aprendiera a respetar; y otra aún más pequeña y culpable quería aventársele encima y morder ese cuerpo esplendoroso, besarlo y fundirse en él.

Pero no pudo hacer ninguna de las tres.

En ese momento a Ikki se le nubló la vista y se tambaleó. Y hubiera caído si Hyoga no hubiera corrido a sostenerlo. Al tocar su cuerpo, notó que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Y cualquier otro pensamiento que Hyoga hubiere tenido, se cambió por una profunda preocupación hacia el muchacho moreno.

–¡Ikki, Ikki! ¿Cómo te sientes?

–Suelt... no, no me dejes caer, Hyoga...– Añadió apretándose a él.

–No lo haré, Ikki. Vamos, déjame recostarte.

Hyoga reclinó suavemente a Ikki en su cama, con lo que sus caras quedaron a unos centímetros escasos de sí. Puso su mano en la frente de Ikki, apartando algunos cabellos rebeldes.

–Tienes demasiada fiebre y puede ser peligroso. Voy a llamar a Saori y–

Y ya no pudo alejarse, porque Ikki lo tenía fuertemente sujeto de la muñeca.

Hyoga lo miró con sorpresa y sonrojo, pero Ikki no se atrevía a verlo directo a los ojos.

–E–espera... no es necesario... sólo es una gripe y ya...

–Sí, pero te he dicho que puede ser peligroso, no podemos permitir que te suba tanto la temperatura... err... ¿te ibas a bañar, verdad, cuando entré?

–Sí. Quería ver si una ducha fría me hacía sentir mejor.

–Bueno, si no quieres que traiga un doctor, al menos déjame prepararte el baño.

–Ya está listo, y hubiera llegado ahí si no hubiera sido por tu interrupción, ganso estúpido.

Hyoga se safó de la mano de Ikki.

–Miserable gallina con gorupos, no estás en posición para exigir ni reclamar nada. Así que ahora cierras el pico o te congelo la cara, a ver si así te quedas callado.

Ikki rió entre dientes.

–Disculpa, es la costumbre.

Un Hyoga bastante malhumorado ayudó a Ikki a levantarse, pero al sentir el cuerpo de él junto al suyo (y recordar que todavía seguía desnudo), fue suficiente para que se evaporara su enojo. Y se volviera a sonrojar.

–Errr... ten tu toalla.

–Gracias... ¿porqué estás rojo? ¿tú también tienes fiebre? Pero yo te siento muy frío...

–¡¡¡Te dije que cerraras la boca o te dejo aquí tirado!

–Esta bien... aprovecha ahora que estoy muy débil y mareado... en cuanto esté mejor te podré dar guerra como se debe...

Aaaarrggghhh... Hyoga no sabía si golpearlo o besarlo...

Cuando llegaron a la tina, la más horrible venganza que se le ocurrió al cisne fue lanzar al fénix al agua fría sin previo aviso.

¡SPLASH!

–¡¡AAAAAyyyyyy! ¡¡¡Basura emplumada! ¡¡¡AVE FÉNIX!

Y el agua salió disparada hacia arriba, cayendo casi toda en el muchacho rubio.

–¡¡Ikki, imbécil! ¡¡Aún no voy a la lavandería y esta era la única ropa limpia que tenía!

–¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡¡¡AAACHUUUUU! ¡snif! Me diviertes mucho, ganso, contigo hasta se me olvida lo mal que me siento.

Volviendo a llenar la tina con agua, Hyoga murmuró entre dientes: "No te preocupes, gallito, ahorita te lo voy a recordar".

–Aaaah, ya me siento mejor, más fresco... mmmhhh... el agua está muy bien... creo que está un poco fría... está demasiado fría... ¡¡HEYYY!

Mientras la tina se llenaba, Hyoga, con sus cabellos empapados ocultando sus ojos y una sonrisa diabólica, revolvía con una mano el agua, y usando su cosmos, la dejaba casi en punto de congelación.

–Espera, Ikki, aún no está lo suficientemente fría, ten paciencia...

–¡Tú, tú... escoria! Ahora verás... yo... uhn...

Al parecer, fue demasiado para Ikki su fiebre, el choque con el agua fría y el uso de su cosmos, por lo que se desmayó.

–Ikki... Iiiikkiiii... hey... pst... ¡UPS! Creo que fue demasiado… bueno, al menos así sí estará callado.

Y Hyoga se sentó en el borde de la tina, para apoyar la cabeza de Ikki y cuidarlo. Lo dejó un buen tiempo así, hasta que pensó que sería suficiente para la fiebre. Mientras tanto, veía su cara con admiración. Cuando no hacía gestos, era realmente muy apuesto. Escuchaba atento su respiración, que se hizo más profunda, lo que indicaba que se había dormido.

–Maldito Ikki, cómo cambias de estado de ánimo... primero estás muy débil, y al momento siguiente sacas fuerzas de la nada... primero uno quiere golpearte y después amarte... qué estarás soñando...

_**(Continuará...)**_


	2. El Sueño del Fénix

**Segunda parte: El sueño del fénix**

_El zorrito corre, corre, corre por las praderas... Tiene que esconderse bien en un arbusto (rash, rash, rash)... no, no le gusta éste... corre, corre, corre (respiración agitada)... ¿y qué tal aquél? (rash, rash, rash) ahora sí estamos cómodos... rasca, rasca, rasca. El parchecito le molesta, le da más comezón en la cicatriz... Grrrr... De pronto, sus orejas se estiran al escuchar un ruido... mmmhhh... ¡comidaaaa!_

_Un sabroso conejito está dormido en la pradera, después de darse un banquete de flores y hierba fresca... Qué bonito es... así ya no vamos a tener hambre en un mes ¡jo, jo, jo!_

_Muy lentamente se trata de acercar, sin darse cuenta que su colita se queda atorada en una de las ramas... Y justo cuando va a saltar ¡TOING! el estirón y ¡PAF! el azotón en el suelo._

_El conejito abre sus lindos ojos azules, asustado, y sale corriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Lo malo es que como comió mucho, va más lento que de costumbre._

_El zorrito se zafa como puede, y todo revolcado y desaliñado va tras su presa ¡No, señor, éste no se nos escapa!_

_Corren, corren, corren por las praderas, que se convierten en bosques, en desiertos, en sabanas, en tundras... corren, corren, corren... hasta que el conejo se detiene, le duele mucho la panza ¿Para qué comía tanto? Pero es que estaba tan ricoooo... ¡buaaaa, haaaaa! ¡me voy a moriiiiir!_

_El zorrito se le avienta y juntos ruedan por el suelo. Y ya va a dar el mordisco, pero se detiene... ¿Porqué? Si tiene mucha hambre... Pero es que el conejito está tan bonito... y llora tan tierno..._

_Y mejor lo abraza. El conejito abre sus ojos llorosos y lo mira con asombro. El zorrito le da un besito y decide quedarse a su lado, en lugar de comérselo._

_Y desde entonces juntos van por comida, aunque el zorrito tiene que aprender a hacerse vegetariano... pero le gusta estar junto al conejo, a SU conejito... es muy lindo, muy suave, muy fresco. Todas las noches duermen juntos, abrazados, y le gusta cómo las orejas del conejo le hacen cosquillas en la nariz. A veces, hasta le estornuda en la cara, pero el conejo sólo se quita las babas con una pata y se limpia en él._

_El conejito también le ha tomado mucho cariño. Le gusta que sea tan fuerte, tan cálido, tan gestudo... Sus días favoritos es cuando llueve, porque van juntos a pasear, cubriéndose con una gran hoja verde... el zorrito, SU zorrito, siempre le regala flores (muy bonitas y muy sabrosas), y cuando está el conejo distraído, el zorrito siempre le planta un beso. También le encanta sentarse con él en la pradera, para hacer coronas de flores. Al conejito le gustaba adornar a su zorrito con muchas flores, especialmente en su colita, aunque el otro siempre le hiciera caras (lo importante es que se deja, pensaba el conejo y sonreía para sí)._

_Y así pasaron muchos días y muchas noches felices. El zorrito y el conejito nunca se sintieron tan contentos, tan queridos, tan completos como ahora. Les gustaba acariciarse, morderse las orejas, aventarse y luego rodar juntos y darse muchos besos... esa sí era vida..._

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

Ikki despertó abrazado a su almohada, mordiéndola y acariciándola. Su cara se tornó violentamente roja e inmediatamente recordó que había tenido fiebre y el cisne fue el último que estuvo con él en la habitación...

–¡¡Demonios, por qué tenía que verme asíiiii!

Felizmente, una rápida inspección visual en el cuarto le hizo darse cuenta de que no estaba Hyoga, con lo que pudo respirar tranquilo

–Puf, de la que me salvé. No le hubiera bastado toda la vida para que aquél dejara de burlarse de mí si me encontraba en esa situación... bueno, al menos es lo que yo haría ¡je je je!

Pero entonces se puso a reflexionar sobre el sueño TAN ESTÚPIDO que tuvo. ¿¿¿Cómo es posible que el Gran Ave Fénix, el Poderoso Ser Inmortal que nace de sus cenizas, tenga sueños de colegiala de 12 años? Peor aún, parecen sueños de bebé...

Y sin embargo... qué bien se sentía en el sueño... tan libre... tan sencillo... sin máscaras, sin ocultar nada...

En eso, Hyoga tocó suavemente a su puerta.

–Ikki, soy yo ¿Puedo pasar?

Ikki ya le iba a contestar una grosería, pero se contuvo... Aún sentía un placer interno por el sueño tenido (donde Hyoga se veía muy lindo... realmente muy lindo...), así que mejor contestó lo más amable que pudo.

–Pasa, plumífero.

–Por si no te das cuenta, tú también lo eres.

Al entrar Hyoga con una bandeja de té, Ikki tuvo que ahogar un grito espantoso que pugnaba por salir de su garganta... ¡Hyoga... Hyoga... ESTABA USANDO OREJAS DE CONEJO!

–¡¡¿Pero qué demonios tienes en la cabeza!

–¿Ah, ésto? Shun nos hizo una broma, y todos despertamos con orejas esta mañana. Una niña se las regaló por haberle ayudado a bajar su gatito del árbol. Y como su mamá hace adornos para fiestas infantiles...

–¿Entonces... entonces... yo– yo–?

Lleno de terror, Ikki colocó sus manos sobre su cabeza y... sip... ahí estaban... unas oscuras, grandes y peludas orejas de zorro.

–¿Ikki, estás bien? Creo que el desmayo de ayer sí te afectó demasiado.

–¡¡AAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! ¡¡¡QUÍTENME ESTOOOOO! ¡¡¡¡¡¡SHUN, ME LAS VAS A PAGAAAAAAAAARRR!

–Lo malo es que tienes que esperar a que Shun regrese con el solvente, ya que al niño se le ocurrió pegarlas para que no nos deshiciéramos de ellas, al menos en un buen tiempo.

–¿¿Y a ti, no te importa hacer el ridículo?

–Cuando me desperté y me vi tan idiota, pensé ¿para qué me enojo? Además, hay otros que se ven aún más idiotas ¡je je je!– Contestó Hyoga, riendo entre dientes.

–¡No, tengo qué librarme de esto! ¡Fuera de mi camino!

Y así desnudo se fue corriendo al baño, dejando a un Hyoga sonrojadísimo y con la taza de té en las manos.

–Eeeer... Creo que sí debí ponerle calzoncillos ayer que lo recosté de nuevo... –Y se puso todavía más rojo. –¡¡No! ¡¡¿pero qué estoy pensando! Mejor le dejo el té y que él se las arregle solo. –Y se fue al comedor, a desayunar.

Ikki se echó todos los shampoos que encontró y frotó furiosamente su cabello, para ver si así salían las orejas... pero nop... estaban firmemente sujetas, y el único modo para quitarlas era con el solvente, o cortando esos cabellos.

–¡Pero cómo me voy a ver con dos huecos en mi cabeza! Ush...

Después de mil y un intentos, y de dejarse el cuero cabelludo y las manos rojas de tanto tallar, decidió darse por vencido, y mejor vestirse y bajar a desayunar.

Cosa rara, ahora no había nadie en el comedor. Después de mucho buscar por toda la casa, Ikki encontró a un avergonzado Tatsumi, usando un gorro para dormir.

–¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Qué no es muy tarde para que todavía estés en pijama, Tatsumi?

–Tú cállate, condenado muchacho. Eso es lo que sacamos porque tienes demasiado consentido a Shun. Además ¿qué me dices tú de esa cachucha que estás usando?

–Eeer... Eso es asunto mío. ¿Dónde están los demás?

–Todos fueron al centro con Shun para que no se le ocurriera salir con otras bromas. Y yo voy a casa de mi abuela, porque no soporto la humillación de estar así. Así que ahí te ves.

Y Tatsumi salió dando un portazo, dejando una casa extrañamente desierta y muy tranquila...

–Bueno, qué se le va a hacer... Ya verás, Shun, cuando regreses... ahora tendré que esperar.

Y aventando la cachucha, ya iba de regreso a su cuarto miró descuidadamente por la ventana que daba al jardín. Acababa de pasar una lluvia muy fina, con lo que todo estaba verde, húmedo y brillante... tan vivo... y entonces vio a Hyoga recostado en la hierba, durmiendo... usando esas malditas orejas de conejo...

El corazón de Ikki palpitó fuertemente, no sabía si por coraje... o por otra cosa...

–¡¡¡¡AAAAARRGGGGHHH! ¡¡¡Maldito sueño estúpido! ¿¿¿Porqué tenía que soñar eso? ¡¡Ahora no puedo borrarlo de mi menteee!

Dio un paso, pero se detuvo... no podía apartar su mirada de Hyoga... se veía tan lindo, tan indefenso... tan apetecible...

–¿¿Apetecible? ¿Cómo puedo pensar eso de un compañero de armas?

Otro paso más y volvió a detenerse.

"Mmmhhh... pero ahora no hay nadie aquí."

Un paso más y mejor se regresó.

"Total, ¿quién se va a enterar?"

Ikki salió al jardín, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible y escondiéndose detrás de algunos arbustos, para acercarse a Hyoga sin ser notado. Se decía a sí mismo que sólo quería darle el gran susto de su vida a Hyoga, que sólo era una pequeña broma... pero no reconocía que añoraba lo que el sueño le había dado, una sensación de armonía y felicidad tonta como pocas veces había tenido.

Estando a unos pasos de Hyoga, Ikki se dispuso a atacar, pero no había notado que un pie se le había atorado en las raíces de los arbustos. Y justo cuando iba a saltar ¡TOING! el estirón y ¡PAF! el azotón en el suelo.

Hyoga se despertó alarmado, y al ver a una persona en el suelo, lo primero que pensó fue que era un enemigo, así que encendió su cosmos y gritó:

–¡¡EJECUCIÓN AURORAAAA!

–¡No, espera Hyoga, soy yo!

–¿Eh? ¿Y qué diablos haces en el suelo?

Ikki se levantó adolorido, con una pequeña manchita de sangre en la frente, la nariz tallada y las mejillas rojas, sonriendo como pocas veces lo hacía, y con una mano rascándose la cabeza.

–Es que te iba a asustar, pero ya no salió.

Hyoga lo miró asombrado. "¿Es éste el hosco Ikki? ¿Haciendo bromas tontas?" Y con cautela le contestó:

–Creo que aparte de la fiebre, te afectó el pegamento en tu cabeza. Además, te lastimaste la frente. Hoy no eres tú, Ikki, y eso me asusta. Ven, vamos a la enfermería a ponerte un vendaje.

–Estoy bien, no hay prob–

Y Hyoga lo tomó de la mano y lo ayudó a sentarse en la hierba. Ikki no pudo evitar ponerse rojísimo.

Hyoga lo miró muy preocupado: "Realmente está muy mal".

–Parece que te regresó la fiebre, así que has de estar muy débil para caminar. Mejor déjame traerte el botiquín.

Y salió corriendo hacia la casa.

Ikki lo vió hasta perderlo de vista, y luego cerró los ojos... "Igual que en el sueño."

Hyoga regresó con el botiquín, un paraguas y dos mantas. Arropó a Ikki con una manta y él se envolvió en otra.

–No me afecta el frío, pero ya estaba algo húmedo aquí. A ver, déjame examinar esa frente.

Y con mucha delicadeza limpió su herida y le puso las venditas en forma de cruz.

–¡Listo! Con eso ya quedas parchado.

–Hyoga... ¿por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

El rubio evitó mirarlo a los ojos.

–¿Qué dices? Me preocupo tanto por ti como por cualquiera de los demás... Bueno, también quisiera que nos lleváramos un poco mejor, ya que no me gusta estar peleando contigo todo el tiempo.

En eso, empezó a llover nuevamente, con lo que Hyoga abrió el paraguas... que era grande... y verde... con dibujos de hojas en toda la tela...

–Ven, mejor regresemos a la casa, no te nos vayas a poner peor. Ven, pasa tu brazo por mi espalda, yo te ayudaré a caminar.

Y así juntos regresaron a la casa solitaria, con la sensación de que nacía una hermosa amistad... y tal vez algo más.

_**(Continuará...)**_


	3. Esa Inquietud

**Tercera parte: Esa inquietud**

Pasaron los meses, nuevas batallas llegaron, y el lazo entre todos los caballeros era cada vez más fuerte. Especialmente entre Ikki y Hyoga. Cada uno procuraba proteger al otro, y si alguno caía, el otro siempre estaba ahí para apoyarlo y animarlo a seguir adelante. Y a pesar de que Ikki aún seguía molestando a Hyoga cada vez que podía, ya no era con odio, sino como una broma de amigos. Y a Hyoga no le importaba.

Después de una confrontación muy difícil, ya todos habían regresado a casa, sanando sus heridas y retomando fuerzas para lo que fuera a venir.

Otro sábado en la mañana, estaban todos los caballeros desayunando, excepto Ikki, que era el que más tarde se levantaba. Seiya tenía vendada la cabeza y un ojo, Shiru las manos, Hyoga el brazo izquierdo y Shun tenía un pie en el yeso.

–...Y entonces todos se fueron corriendo y yo les preguntaba "¿A dónde van?" y nadie me respondía, así que yo también corrí (claro, eso fue hace como dos meses) y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba yo huyendo de la policía, aunque yo no había estado en la manifestación–

Seiya nuevamente casi escupe su café:

–¡Pero Shun, deberías tener más cuidado con eso! ¡No podemos tener récords criminales! ¿Cómo podríamos defender a la humanidad, estando alguno de nosotros fichado?

Shiru bajó un poco el periódico que estaba leyendo:

–Y ni pensar lo que diga Saori si tiene que pagar alguna fianza para sacarnos...

–Ya lo sé, por eso utilicé la cadena y me colgué del edificio más cercano, esperando que pasara todo el borlote...

Hyoga tenía la extraña sensación de haber vivido esta escena anteriormente.

En eso entró Ikki al comedor, todo desaliñado, con ojeras y con el pecho vendado. Las caras de Shun y Hyoga se iluminaron.

–¡Hermanooo! ¡Parece que estuvieras muerto! ¿Quieres que te sirva algo de desayunar?

Un gruñido.

–¡Claro, por mí no hay problema!

Hyoga se levantó, le dio el café que ya tenía preparado para él y le sirvió su plato.

Otros gruñidos.

–No, todos ya desayunamos, si quieres en un momento te llevo el cambio de vendas.

Ikki salió del comedor y Hyoga limpió su lugar en la mesa.

Seiya y Shiru tenían una gotota en su frente.

–Aún no sé cómo USTEDES DOS le entienden...

–Pero si es facilísimo, Seiya...

Hyoga subió al cuarto de Ikki, ahora sin recelos, porque su amistad crecía cada vez más con el tiempo (aunque había aumentado la frecuencia con que tenía esos sueños eróticos con él). Si no se había atrevido a decirle nada era porque nunca se presentaba la ocasión, siempre había alguna batalla, alguna interrupción que hacía imposible la confesión de los sentimientos. Y si se aparecía la ocasión perfecta, Hyoga dudaba, temiendo el rechazo del fénix. ¿Arriesgar todo lo que ahora tenían, por un tonto deseo? No... no, no, no...

"Fue muy difícil para nosotros tratarnos como ahora lo hacemos, con cordialidad, con respeto, así que mejor me contento con lo que tengo... mmmhhh... al menos hasta que ya no soporte los sueños que tengo."

Tocó la puerta suavemente y pasó. Ikki estaba quitándose las vendas antes de darse una ducha.

–¡Hola, Gansito Marinela! ¡Recuérdame!

–Miserable montón de cenizas, ya no vuelvas a llamarme así. ¡Soy Hyoga, el Cisne! (¿Y ése es el respeto con el que ahora nos tratamos? Ush...)

–¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Tú sabes que es con cariño... ¡OUCH!

–Te estás quitando mal la venda. A ver, hazte a un lado, deja a un experto hacerlo.

–¿Y de cuándo a acá es usted doctor, Doctor Marinela?

–Ikki, estás colmando mi paciencia, toda la paciencia que un amigo puede tener, pero no voy a hacerte caso en consideración a tu estado.

–Gracias, Doc– ¡ARGH! ¡Ten cuidado!

–Yo te advertí.

–¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Te ves muy bien cuando te enojas y ¡AAAAUUUUUUU!

–¡CÁLLATE YA!

Hyoga ya le iba a dar un golpe, cuando la rápida reacción del fénix atrapó su muñeca y lo obligó a bajar el brazo, acercándolo más a él.

Ikki lo miró directo a los ojos y le dijo con voz profunda y suave:

–Te enojas más cuando soy amable contigo que cuando te molesto y me pregunto porqué...

Un sonrojadísimo Hyoga no atinaba a hablar. Una parte de su mente le decía "Díselo, ahora es el momento" y otra "Aplástalo y huye, ahora es el momento".

–N–no es ci–cierto... es que a–a veces me exasperas y–y yo...

Ikki se acercó más al rostro de Hyoga, mirándolo intensamente.

–Hyoga, necesito saber algo...

Ya más rojo no podía estar el cisne, su corazón estaba desbocado. E Ikki lo tenía tan fuertemente sujeto, que le hacía daño. "¿Pero qué infiernos me pasa? ¿Por qué soy tan imbécil? ¿Porqué puedo enfrentar cualquier peligro, puedo pelear contra cualquiera... pero con él siempre soy tan débil?"

Y de pronto, sintió la cálida presión de sus labios contra los de Ikki.

Ikki abrió sus ojos en shock. Por que no fue él quien se adelantó... fue Hyoga quien lo besó.

El cisne se sorprendió de sí mismo. Ni siquiera había pensado en hacerlo, fue su propio cuerpo quien se inclinó hacia el fénix y lo besó con ansiedad. Y sintió que algo dentro de él se había liberado. Ya no le importaba si Ikki lo rechazaba o no... por fin lo había hecho, por fin pudo calmar esa incertidumbre que lo asfixiaba.

No tuvieron conciencia del paso del tiempo... parecía haberse congelado...

Ikki, con las mejillas rojas, y después de su sorpresa inicial, cerró los ojos y se dejó atrapar por la sensación embriagante de los labios del cisne. Le soltó la muñeca y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, poniendo su mano en la nuca de Hyoga, para oprimirlo aún más contra su rostro, tanta era la sed que el cisne le provocaba...

Hyoga sintió el abrazo del fénix y se apretó aun más contra él. "Dios, cómo te necesitaba, cómo desesperaba por tenerte..."

Ikki se recostó y Hyoga sobre él, besándose, mordiéndose, tocándose furiosamente. Se había abierto una compuerta y toda la pasión, todo el deseo contenido se desbordó.

Hasta que Hyoga por accidente tocó la herida de Ikki, lo que hizo que éste se apartara y gritara.

–¡AAAUUUUUUU!

Hyoga se echó hacia atrás, con las manos en la boca, pidiendo disculpas.

–¡Perdona, Ikki, no quise lastimarte, lo siento!

El fénix hizo algunos gestos de dolor pero, respirando con dificultad, tranquilizó a Hyoga con una sonrisa maliciosa:

–Ah, ah... no te preocupes... ah, ah, ah... este dolor vale la pena, ah, ah... si eres tú quien lo provoca.

Hyoga también sonrió malignamente:

–Y te puedo provocar aún más... ¿quieres ver?

–Mmmhh... sí.

_**(Continuará...)**_


	4. Un Alivio

**Cuarta parte: Un Alivio...**

Hyoga estaba acercando su cara al cuello de Ikki, ambos respirando agitadamente, cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

–¿Se puede?

Saltar Hyoga de encima de Ikki, tomar el periódico de la mesa, abrirlo completamente para ocultar su rostro y sentarse en una silla cercana, fue todo en uno.

Ikki ni se movió. Si no hubiera estado tan contrariado, de buena gana hubiera reído ante los malabares del cisne. Un poco sonrojado, miró a otro lado y, maldiciendo entre dientes, dijo que podían pasar.

Ayudándose con unas muletas, Shun entró con una gran sonrisa. Después se sentó en la cama, al lado del recostado Ikki, y tomó su mano con ternura.

–¡Hola, hermano! ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Ya mejor?

Era imposible para Ikki enojarse mucho tiempo con él, así que le sonrió y asintió. En el tiempo que estuvieron platicando, Hyoga se sintió más calmado, ya había recuperado su habitual color, y se disponía a bajar el periódico cuando Shun preguntó:

–¿Y qué tal es Hyoga como enfermero? ¿Te hace sentir bien?

Otra vez se le subió la sangre a la cabeza y haciendo un ruidazo con el periódico, siguió haciendo como que leía.

Ikki le dijo muy serio:

–Hermano, no sabes cuánto.

–¡Qué bueno, hermano! Me alegra ver que ya se lleven mejor.

–Eeer... sí, Shun...

–Bueno, ya me voy, necesito un descanso. Qué estés bien, hermano. Hyoga, cuídalo mucho. Siempre te estaré agradecido por toda la ayuda que nos das.

Hyoga a duras penas asomó los ojillos sobre el periódico:

–¡Eh, sí, Shun! ¡N–no tengas cuidado! ¡Hasta luego!

Cuando Shun cerró la puerta tras de él, ambos muchachos respiraron con alivio. Hyoga esperó unos momentos antes de levantarse y poner el seguro de la puerta. Luego volteó malicioso hacia Ikki:

–Y... ¿en qué nos habíamos quedado?

–Ven acá, AHORA.

No les fue difícil reanudar lo que habían dejado inconcluso.

La noche sorprendió a los cansados amantes dormidos y entrelazados. Ikki fue el primero en despertar y se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando a Hyoga por la espalda. El fénix sonreía al darse cuenta de lo bien que se acoplaban sus cuerpos. "Como dos cucharas, ¡je je je!". No había imaginado lo buen amante que era el rubio: tan ardiente e insaciable. La sola cercanía del cuerpo de Hyoga volvió a excitarlo, así que empezó a mover sus caderas y a besar el cuello del cisne. Y con un cisne medio dormido, nuevamente hicieron el amor.

Una hora más tarde, tocaron a la puerta.

–Soy Shiru, Ikki ¿Te molesto?

Ikki inmediatamente se levantó, echó encima de Hyoga todas las sábanas y las almohadas que tenía y se puso unos pantalones. Al dirigirse para abrir, miró a la cama para comprobar que el cisne no se viera (todas las chucherías hacían un bulto de dos metros) y sólo entreabrió la puerta.

–Dime.

–¿Has visto a Hyoga?

–Eeeh... ¿por qué?

–¿Te acuerdas que en la mañana el refrigerador no funcionaba bien? Pues Seiya quiso repararlo por sí mismo y ahora no sólo tiene vendada la cabeza, sino la cara también, porque el muy tonto hizo explotar el motor. Lo bueno es que sólo perdió las cejas y quedó con la cara roja...

–¿Y para qué buscas a Hyoga? ¿Quieren que repare los destrozos de Seiya?

–No, queremos que ponga a congelar la comida, antes de que se eche a perder, porque le dijeron a Saori que el nuevo refrigerador lo traían hasta mañana.

–Pues Hyoga... me dijo que iba al... al centro a comprar un... un... una estupidez, ya no recuerdo...

–Diablos, bueno, esperaré a que llegue, la cocina ya está oliendo mal.

–Suerte.

Ikki cerró tras de sí la puerta con seguro, y volteó a ver al bulto en la cama, que seguía quieto como una piedra.

–Ya puedes quitarte eso de encima, ya se fueron.

–¡AAIREE! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!

–Ya oíste, necesitan de tus servicios. Tus admiradores te reclaman.

–Mmmmhh... ¿y ya no se me necesita aquí?

El fénix se acercó a la cama y se sentó a un lado del cisne, quien se incorporó y se recargó en la cabecera.

–Hyoga... no sé qué me pasó... jamás hubiera pensado en hacer esto... con otro hombre... contigo... pero lo que ha habido entre nosotros...

Por un momento Hyoga se quedó en shock... ahora temía que el fénix lo rechazara... ¿y si le decía que todo eso fue un error? El cisne cerró los ojos, apretando con sus manos las sábanas. Quería huir, negar que esto estuviera pasando. "No, Dios mío, no..."

El cisne oía latir su corazón violentamente, captaba el aroma sutil del fénix en su propio cuerpo y en la cama, sentía aún las caricias ardientes en su piel y el tacto suave de las sábanas en sus dedos... y tal vez ya no lo sintiera nunca más...

–... ha sido extraordinario. No me arrepiento. Y si tú quieres, yo también quiero seguir haciéndolo... quiero ser más que tu amigo. Quiero ser tu amante.

Y diciendo esto, Ikki su mano sobre la de él y con la otra lo tomó del cuello para besarlo con pasión.

Hyoga abrió los ojos, asombrado, sintiendo también una gran alegría y alivio en su corazón.

Ikki sintió el sabor salado de lagrimas en su boca y se separó un poco de Hyoga.

–¿Estás bien?

El cisne no podía contener sus lágrimas, por más que lo intentaba.

–Perdóname... yo... suelo controlarme muy bien... pero ahora...

Y abrazó al fénix con todas sus fuerzas.

–Ikki... yo también quiero ser tu amante, tu compañero... siempre.

No supieron cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, sólo abrazándose. La sensación era tan... plena. Ahora se sentían realmente completos.

Ikki se separó primero y le dijo bromeando:

–¿Y ahora que les decimos a los demás? ¿Qué eres mi novia?

–Imbécil...

–¡Ja ja ja ja! No te creas. Aunque... enojado te ves muy bien.

Hyoga sonrió y después se puso pensativo.

–Yo... dejemos eso para después ¿sí? No me interesa que todo el mundo lo sepa. Con que lo sepamos nosotros es suficiente. Además...

–¿Sí?

–Aún tengo que ir a congelar la comida.

Y ese fue el comienzo de una relación que aún hoy perdura. Y pensar que todo empezó con una fiebre de sábado por la mañana.

**FIN**


	5. Contestaciones y Comentarios

_**Contestaciones A Reviews**_

**26-feb-05**

**Shadir:**

Gracias por tu comentario, qué bueno que te gustó el fic aunque no seas fan de la pareja. Te agradezco que le hayas dado oportunidad a mi historia. Al principio Shun me caía mal, pero después de la forma en que una compañera utilizó el personaje para una historia (más concretamente, LaDJsquishie en "Un Guerrero de Fuego"), eso me hizo revalorarlo. Y leyéndolo en otras historias de Hyoga/Shun (especialmente de Oliver y Belensherd en Saint Seiya Yaoi) veo que no es tan malo, te hecho, te ayuda muchísimo su dulzura cuando tienes la ironia o la rudeza de los otros dos.

Pues... qué más puedo decir... no me interesa tener payasos en mi historia ¡ja ja ja ja ja! me refiero a que no me interesa utilizar a algún personaje como que siempre sea "el malo", o como "el tonto", o "el dejado" o lo que sea, sino que cada quién tenga un porqué, una motivación, que sea un personaje... real.

**26-feb-05**

**BlackLadyAoD:**

Gracias por tu comentario, qué bueno que te gustó. La historia ya está completa. Puedes ver en la lista de capítulos que está arriba a la derecha (no te preocupes, yo también batallé la primera vez que entré a FF) que ya están subidos los cuatro capítulos.


End file.
